You'll be in my heart
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: the story between Jin and his beloved daughter, Ayame "A father and Daughter relationship"
1. Precious little Thing

Konichiwa minna! It's been a while since I Haven't published a story, only poems but now I already published the first chapter of "you'll be in my heart" SO ENJOY READERS

Chapter I: Precious little thing

_In a night as the rain pours down hard when a young woman was about to have her first child and was trying hard to push the baby out. A man beside her was encouraging his wife and knowing that she is strong enough to hold on, that man is Jin Kazama, who was about to become a father._

"_Xiao, I know you can do it!" He encourages his wife when she pushing hard but her face went pale_

"_J-Jin, I c-can't do it!" She replied with a hurting expression_

"_Yes you can, you're a strong woman, Xiao, don't give up!" He replied_

_That woman in front of her was helping her daughter-in-law, when she was in labor._

"_Xiaoyu my dear, come on, just breath and push as hard as you can", Jun replied, Xiaoyu did what she says as Jun checks to see if the baby is coming out, and it did._

"_There! I see the head, come on my dear, you're almost there!"_

"_Ahh!Ahhhh! I can't!" Xiaoyu replies when she is almost out of breath_

_Yes you can, you want to see our baby, don't you? Jin holding his wife's hand as she holds it tightly._

"_Ahh!Ahhh!AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She pushes harder as she can until…._

"_Wah!Wah!WAAHH!" She heard a baby's cry and went unconscious when Jin looks at his baby in Jun's arms._

_It's a girl…Jun softly replied as she gives her granddaughter to her son in his arms._

"_Xiao"…he looks at his wife to let her see her child…_

_But…_

_She was not replying..._

_Jin was shocked when he wakes his wife holding the baby in his one arm._

"_Xiao! Wake up, look! Our baby is here, it's a girl Xiao!" Jin tried to wake his beautiful wife when Jun interrupted and said_

"_Jin, she is just tired" Jun smiled at her son _

_Really? She's ok? He replied_

"_Of course, sometimes pregnant women gave birth and went tired because of the labor, so no need to be worried, ok honey?"_

_O"k mom, so what will I do with the baby?" He asked in a worried tone_

"_I'll take care of her while you go look after your wife as I clean my adorable little granddaughter", Jun smiled and walks to the bathroom to clean her granddaughter. Jin, on the other hand, strokes Xiaoyu's hair and kisses her in the forehead._

"_Xiao, I hope you will wake up and see our daughter, I can't believe our little girl would be so beautiful and gentle" he replies to his sleeping wife as he drifts off to sleep holding his wife's hand._

_~ The next day~_

_A bird chirping in a bright morning as it shines in the eyes of a sleeping girl, slowly opens her eyes and looks at other side where her husband sleeps. Jin wakes up with his eyes slightly; although blurry he could see her smile at him softly._

"_Xiao…"_

"_Jin…"_

"_Where's my baby?" she asked with her sincere eyes, Jin smiled as he turn around to get his daughter to her. When he went to the nursery room he noticed that his mother was cradling her granddaughter in her arms._

"_Mom…"_

"_Shh…your daughter sleeping" Jun hushed as she cradled the baby sleeping peacefully._

"_Mom, Xiao wants to see our daughter"_

_Jun nodded with a reply when she and Jin went to Xiaoyu's room. Xiaoyu lies in the bed still waiting patiently to see her baby. Surprisingly she heard a soft voice of Jin calling her name, turns around and was happy seeing her baby snuggling in her father's arms._

"_Xiao, we have a girl" he smiled softly at his wife as he walks forward to give the baby to Xiaoyu gently, he sit right next to her to see their daughter._

"_She's precious, Jin" Xiaoyu's tears fall down in her cheeks_

"_Yes, she is" he looks at his daughter to Xiaoyu asking "So…what will we name her?" Xiaoyu smiled timidly to him and looks at her daughter._

"_Ayame…" Xiaoyu replied softly_

"_Ayame?" Jin asked his wife_

"_Yes, Ayame means Iris and…It symbols Hope and faith, because I know that our daughter will never give up hope like her father, that's why I wanted call our daughter "Ayame". Jin smiled as he kissed her forehead and stroke his daughter's head._

"_Yeah… You're right, welcome to the world Ayame Kazama"_

_Jun watched them with a smile and walks forward to the young couple; she hugged Jin with Joy as he had become a father and a good husband to his wife._

"_I'm so proud of you, Jin… I know you will be a great father for Ayame"_

"… _And a great grandmother" Jin grinned at his mother as she softly slaps his faces._

"_Oh Jin" Jun chuckled softly along with Xiaoyu who is seeing Jin looked this happy._

_Moments later, When Xiaoyu and Jun was away to buy some food at the grocery, Jin was at the care for looking after Ayame and luckily has a day out for 2 weeks as he lets Nina do the things for him at the Mishima Zaibatsu . He walk towards to the nursery room to get Ayame a bath when Jin accidentally tripped over by a baby toy and bumped his butt on the floor as Ayame giggled at her father who rubs his butt and looks at her, laughing._

"_Oh, you really think that was funny?" He smirked at his clever little angel as Ayame keeps on giggling and was taking a chance to poke her father. He smiled and went closer to her snuggling his nose to her and kissed her forehead._

"_Ok, Ayame, time to get you cleaned before your mother and grandmother gets home" He went bathroom and prepares to make a bath for her in a bathtub. He then pours Ayame in a bubbly bath washing her hair, her face, her arms and her legs with tiny little fingers and toes and last but not least rubs her tummy and Ayame felt a little bit tickled when he rubs her small tummy as she splashed a bubbly foam in Jin's Face._

"_Ayame! Stop it, you're making your daddy wet!" He giggled when Jin then lifts Ayame and wiped her with a towel and puts on her baby pink clothes. When Jin was spending time with his daughter he heard a phone call, he tried to ignore it because he doesn't want to ruin the Father and Daughter time moment but he got no choice then went to get phone before he could answer. He saw Nina's name on the phone._

"_Yes, Nina"_

"_Jin, we need you now" her voice sounded in a serious tone_

"_Why? What's the trouble?" He asked in a monotone voice when Nina sighed and was about to give Jin the Bad news._

"_It was about your daughter, Jin" _

_Jin was stiff and numb of what he heard "What do you mean? Is she a treat?" he asked_

"_I'm afraid so…Jin… your family is in danger and…the one who wanted to take her is… Heihachi" Nina answered when Jin's calmness was replaced with alarmed and pounding heart. He never wanted it to happen; the only thing that he ever wanted was his family to live in a peaceful world. _

"_Nina, tell our troops to prepare our flight, my family and I will leave tonight as quick as possible"_

"_Roger that…but wait, since Xiaoyu gave birth yesterday, what's the baby girl's name?" She asked curiously_

"_Her name is…Ayame" He answered in a calm voice_

"_Ayame, such a pretty name for a girl, oh well, good luck" she bid him farewell in the phone then hanged up._

_He grudgingly pushed the red button, dropping his hands lifelessly and rests his forehead by the window. "Heihachi, if you dare hurt my daughter, I will kill you" he thought, Jin knows the reason why heihachi wanted to take Ayame away from him, because Ayame was the next chosen one of the Kazama clan, she also has the same angelic powers like her grandmother but was more powerful than her since she inherited a strong blood from her father with the devil gene but she has the power between good and evil, the prophecy tells that a young girl of the Kazama clan will be the one to stop mishima family feud meaning that Jin's daughter was the prophecy to stop this war. Now that Heihachi knows, he decided to take his daughter to become more powerful than ever lived. He will not let that happen…ever…_

_Jin looks at his daughter lying in her cradle playing the stuff toy giggling, he rubs her head making her feel comfortable and kissed her in the cheek._

"_Ayame, my daughter, I will do everything in my power to protect you, no matter what happen I'll always be there to protect you" he then sits beside his daughter in a cradle and sleeps._

_~TO BE CONTINUED~_


	2. Hindrance

"**Warning: Severe Sadness and drama"**

Chapter II: Hindrance

_Jun and Xiaoyu came home for they bought food for dinner, before they will start preparing the meal, Xiaoyu went to the nursery room to see Ayame until she saw Jin sitting beside Ayame in a crib, sleeping, she smiled and walks forward to wake him and patted softly in his back, he slightly woke up as Xiaoyu Kissed him in the cheek._

"_Hi Jin"_

"_Xiao, you're here" He replied calmly_

"_Oh Jin, I see you've been spending time with Ayame… A lot" she giggled while touched his cheek caressing him gently._

"_Yeah…A lot" He chuckled slightly until it popped his mind on what Nina told him earlier, Jin's eyes looked at her brown eyes with worry and concern. Xiaoyu noticed Jin's face was turned into a concern look on his face._

"_Jin, is there something that you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Xiao… we need to talk" he stood up facing her then holds the hand of Xiaoyu and placed it in his neck. "It's about our daughter" Jin answered when Xiaoyu look at him worried and scared on what he said._

"_Our…daughter… what about our daughter?" she asked impatiently to know why._

"_Heihachi…will…take…Ayame away from us, Xiao" he answered when his tear was dropped in one eye_

"_Why? …Why would he want her?"_

"_He wanted kill her by taking the power that my mother and I inherited to her … and he will… become more powerful than ever if he takes all of her powers" Jin leaned his forehead to hers looking at her with tears "Xiao, I never wanted this to happen" they looked at their daughter sleeping peacefully as Xiaoyu was about to carry Ayame gently and hugged her in process._

"_Ayame…" she cried with tears snuggling her tenderly in the forehead, Jin looked at them with sincere eyes. "Xiao…" he went towards them and hugged them in process, he never thought this would happen in their life, it makes him pain in the heart for seeing his mother, his wife and his daughter involving in danger. But not this time… He will do his best to protect his family even it can risk his life to protect them._

"_Xiao, pack your things….we are leaving tonight" _

"_Where are we going, Jin?" She asked while holding Ayame in her arms._

"_Far away from here where no one will know where we are" he replied with a calm voice_

"_Jin…" she looked at him with eyes looking a reason._

"_I promise you, Xiao, I will protect Ayame will all my life including you and mom… It's my responsibility to look after my family as a father" his words were true to Xiaoyu that made her heart beat fast and became worried for he will risk his life to protect his family, But Jin is right, it's his responsibility to protect the family of his as a father, he will do everything to love, cherish and comfort them._

"_Jin, I will too protect our daughter from harm including you; I don't want you to risk your life just to save us. All I've wanted is to be together with our daughter and have a happy life… Also… I don't want Ayame to be involved in danger, I only wanted was to see Ayame grow up and have a normal life in this world" she cried with tears in sorrow when her tears went down flowing at her cheek looking at her daughter who slept peacefully with no troubles in her mind as Jin caressed her face and kissed her forehead then hugged both her and Ayame tightly not wanting to let go._

"_Me too, Xiao" She looked up reaching his face with sincere brown eyes "I've also wanted to see Ayame grow up and have a normal life with no danger around her… But I swear to you, Xiao, I will do everything in my power to keep our daughter safe, I swear it with all my heart" Jin facing down at her looking deeply into her eyes, he then brushes his lips into hers with passion then hugged each other. Jun, on the other hand was at the front door entrance of the nursery room heard everything on what they talk about her granddaughter, her eyes filled with concern and sadness on what she had heard "Jin, please, don't risk your life for us" She said when Jin and Xiaoyu were surprised that Jun heard every word on what they say._

"_Mother…" Jin replied softly as Jun took a step forward facing her only son with worried eyes._

"_Jin, I don't want you to risk your own life with your selfish reasons like you did before" Her tears flowing through cheeks as Xiaoyu looked at them along with Ayame who is still sleeping in her mother's arms._

"_Mom, I am a father now, it's my responsibility to protect my family" He wiped the tears of his mother's cheek and smiled._

"_But I'm still your mother, Jin; it's also my responsibility to protect my only child" putting her hands on his shoulders._

"_Yes, but it is my decision as a father, whether you like it or not"_

"_Jin…" she caressed her son's face with one hand when her memories flown out of her mind remembering Jin as baby to a little boy to a teenager then now a grown up man with his own family. Unexpectedly, Ayame opens her eyes, yawning and slowly cried. They were slightly surprised when Ayame cries in her mother's arms; Jin then walks forward to comfort her and letting Xiaoyu gave her to him gently as he rocks and caressed her to stop crying, and it did._

"_Why Ayame? What's wrong sweetie? You hear what mommy and daddy said, hmm… It's alright, I'm here and your mom's here too! See" He moved forward to Ayame see her mommy smiling "So no need to cry, ok?" he slightly playfully replied making Jun and Xiaoyu smiled seeing him happy with his daughter._

"_I love you, Ayame" he then kissed her in the cheek making her smile which made him lighten up his soul. After this sad and sweet family conversation they had, Jin and Xiaoyu were in their room packing their clothes in the luggage; also Xiaoyu packs Ayame's clothes in a mini travel bag while Jun also packed her clothes, all of them wear travel clothes, Jin wears an open long black coat, white polo half buttoned and black trousers, Xiaoyu, on the other hand, wears a white French style long coat, beige sweater, black skirt_( almost up to the knees)_ and gray stockings with brown boots while Jun wears almost the same as Xiaoyu's but has a white scarf on her neck and her coat is brown, Ayame, of course, wears only a pink long sleeved shirt, blue apron style dress with white baby shoes and a pink headband with a ribbon. As they were about to get ready, Jin reminds them to go to limousine as he gets the pendant where he and Xiaoyu embraced each other at Christmas Eve; he puts the pendant in his pocket then went outside of the house then rides inside the limousine and leaves the house._

_~Hours Later~_

_Jin and his family reached their way to the airport, but that's not an ordinary airport like the other airports that travelers usually go, it was a private mishima zaibatsu air force for only the Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu can travel around world and also uses it for war. The driver opens the back of the limo and takes out their luggage. As the diver was about to carry all the luggage when Jin said to him "Thank you, we will take it from here, you may go" He thanks the driver with calm voice, the driver then give a respective bow then leaves, Jin looks at Xiaoyu with Ayame who is sleeping holding her for too long, he then approaches to them._

"_I'll take care of her, Xiao" She then gives Ayame to Jin who was trying to fall asleep and slightly wobbles but Jin caresses her head and sways a little from right to left to keep her comfortable. _

"_Let's go" _

_Xiaoyu nodded along with Jun follows him and walks beside him. When they reach the entrance, he saw Nina standing in front of them and she approaches to him as she waits the awaiting command from him._

"_Jin, the Jet is ready as you have prepared" Nina said with a serious look as Jin nodded and holds his wife's hand then follows Nina went straight through to the jet bridge until Jin was surprised when he saw a man leaning on the side of the wall faces in front of him._

"_It's been a while, Jin"_

"_Lars, I'd never expected you to be here" He slightly chuckled when Lars approaches to him and noticed a baby in his right arm as he observes her who was being carried by Jin._

"_Is this your daughter? She's really cute" He smiled then strokes her forehead._

"_Yeah, her name is Ayame and… she's your granddaughter" He laughed slightly covering his mouth "For your age this young to become a grandfather" Jin tries his best to stop laughing by covering, beside him was Xiaoyu and Jun were also Laughing along with Nina turns around at the back laughing, some of the soldiers also laugh too. As for Lars was surprised of what Jin said the word "GRANDFATHER" and blushed with embarrassment._

"_H-Hey, that's not funny, Jin"_

"_Well, it is to us" Xiaoyu giggled _

"_I agree" Jun chuckles_

"_Ok that's enough, I wouldn't want to awake Ayame this kind of conversation or else she'll cry…or….Laugh at Grandpa Lars" Jin smirked _

"_Jin!" Lars shouted until Ayame slowly wakes up, although blurry, she could see a man looking at her._

"_Oh Ayame, you're awake, did Grandpa Lars wake you up?" He asked while chuckling along with Xiaoyu, Jun and Nina were giggling._

"_Oi!" Then Lars looks at Ayame who is smiling at him then he blushed when she looks at him with a smile "Jin, you really have a beautiful daughter" he then notices that she has her father's hazel eyes and resembles her mother very well "She's got your eyes, Jin and looks like you, Xiaoyu" Both of her parents smiled at Lars. Unnoticed, a girl with a pink hair on left and purple on the right with three flowers on her right side and wears red shoes, white socks, a red jumper dress with two stripes, one gold and one white, at the bottom, a short-sleeved white blouse underneath, and white bracelets around her hands approaches them._

"_Lars, where have you been?" She said with concern look on her face_

"_Alisa" He replied with a smile_

"_I've been searching all over for you since my network isn't on"_

"_Oh sorry Alisa, I've just having a conversation with my nephew" As Alisa faces Lars and places her hand in his chest "It's alright, there's nothing for you to forgive" Until faces the other side and sees her master and a baby being carried by him "Master Jin, it's so nice to see you again" Jin nodded as Alisa observes the baby "Is this your child?" She asked_

"_Yes" He replied calmly_

"_She's really cute, so who's the mother of this child?" She questioned _

"_Your best Friend, of course" He smiled _

_Alisa looks at the side of Jin's shoulder behind him then was surprised "Xiaoyu! You're the mother" Xiaoyu smiled and said "Yes, Alisa, I am… and it's nice to see you again" Alisa and Xiaoyu hugged each other with friendly smiles on their faces._

"_I can't believe that you're the mother of this child! Is it a boy or a girl?" Alisa asked with excitement_

"_It's a girl, Alisa and her name is Ayame" she smiled with a reply_

"_Ayame, that's a pretty name for her" She smiles then turns to Lars "So this means, you're the grandfather of Ayame, right Lars?_

"_Alisa, don't ask" His bangs covered his eyes with black aura around him_

_Jin, the flight was almost ready, Nina said still in a serious tone_

"_Alright" He replied in a calm tone then properly carries Ayame to prevent from slipping from arm and nodded to them as all of them went inside the Jet._

_~Later~_

_In an office darker than the office of the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, an old man yet became younger than his son, Kazuya stares at the roaring fireplace until a soldier ran towards him._

"_Report" _

"_I have bad news and Good news" the soldier replied_

"_I want to hear the Good news" he said impatiently_

_The head of the mishima Zaibatsu and his family along with his Captain are leaving Japan tonight" the soldier explained_

"_And the bad news?"_

"_We don't know where they will stay or where location they will be landing"_

"_Hmph, you useless soldier, keep on the watch on him"_

"_Yes, Master Heihachi" The soldier saluted him then leaves_

"_You really think you can escape again, Jin, my grandson" then faces screen of video where Jin and Xiaoyu who was holding their daughter in her arms smiling._

_I will take your daughter away from you, I shall absorb all of her powers including you and I will become the most powerful fighter in the world! Heihachi laughs with an echo loudly that can hear the other soldiers outside._

_~ TO BE CONTINUED~_


End file.
